I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams
I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams è un mash-up di due canzoni di Hall & Oates presente nell'episodio La guerra dei Glee Club, il sesto della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni in uno scontro faccia a faccia con le Note Moleste. Testo della canzone Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: Eh Eh Finn: What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Well well you... Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ''' Well well well you '''Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: I can't go for that Finn (Nuove Direzioni): Oh yeah You make (my dreams) come true Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: I can't go for that (Finn: Eeh...) I can't go for that Rory e Tina: On a night when Bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer Finn e Tina: I can laugh it in your face Rory e le Nuove Direzioni: Twist and shout my way out Rory e Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn e Tina: And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: I can't go for that Finn (Nuove Direzioni): You make (my dreams) come true Quinn e le Nuove direzioni: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Well well well you Quinn e le Nuove Direzioni: I can't go for that Finn (Nuove Direzioni): Oh yeah You make (my dreams) come true Nuove Direzioni: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Oh Listen to this, ow! Quinn: Yeah! Finn: Ooooh ooh ooh oh Quinn: Chke-ch-bwa! Finn e Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah you! Quinn: I'll Ragazzi: I'll do anything Quinn: That you want me to Ragazzi: I-I-I'll Quinn: Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true (Ragazzi: True) Quinn: I'll Ragazzi: I'll do anything (Finn: Oh Yeah!) Quinn: That you want me to Ragazzi: I-I-I'll Quinn: Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true, oh Quinn: I can't go for that Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: I've been waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for Nuove Direzioni: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Curiosità *Seconda volta in tutto lo show che si sentono distintamente Finn e Quinn cantare insieme. *La prima volta che Quinn canta nella Terza Stagione. *Il primo mash-up delle Nuove Direzioni nella Terza Stagione. *La performance è stata scelta per mostrare il supporto dato dallo show all'evento Movember. *Una delle rare volte in cui Blaine non ha i capelli appiattiti dal gel. *''You Make My Dreams'' era già stata usata come sottofondo nell'episodio Un grande ritorno. Errori *Rory e Quinn si vedono non cantare le loro parti. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Rory Flanagan Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three